The Path of a Master
by 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis
Summary: Chris is not your average 13 year old. He is an orphan after his parents were killed in some freak massacre. He meets a man who is very mysterious. The man takes him to an independent little region where all Pokemon thrive. He meets new friends and aims to be a master. OC's are accepted!
1. Prolouge

Path of a Master

**Me: I made 10 stories. So this is my first actual Pokémon Story. The other one I made was a one-shot. So now please enjoy. This story is much different than any other. It takes place in my own created region. Second, I am having new people come in. I will do as much sensory details as I could. So now, I am going onward to my story.**

"You are the best champion in the world," my girlfriend said to me. It was windy outside. The sharp wind rushed through her brown hair. I was proud of myself. I am a Pokémon Champion. I beat out all of the Elite 4 and now I have power. I looked into the bathroom mirror to see if I changed at all. I still had the spiky black hair, the ice blue eyes, and the sharp features on my face. I didn't change. I was still so very proud of myself. I left and went to accept my title.

…_**In some random place…**_

"How the f*ck does a guy like that becomes a champion," a shady figure said.

"Yeah, he's not that good," another person said.

"When I find him I will kill him once and for all," the guy said.

"Yes, I can get revenge on my brother," the latter said.

…_**5 years later… (the champion's view)**_

"Congratulations," everyone said. I was holding my baby boy in the air. He had black hair and the sharp features on his face. The weird thing was that he had a violent shade of orange eyes. It was weird. My wife was on the bed smiling. I could tell she was in a lot of pain but to see her son, just made her ignore it.

"He looks like you," she said.

"I know," I said.

…_**3 days later…**_

I was home at last. My Dragonite welcomed me.

"I missed you too Dragonite," I said. My son was crying.

"Calm down Chris," my wife said.

"Fidela, that won't help," I said.

"I know Spencer but he won't stop," my wife said as she cradled Chris. Chris grabbed her brown hair.

"Stop it," she said. Chris stopped and fell asleep. I knew Chris was going to be a lot of 'fun'. Then we heard yelling. People busted in the doors.

"WTF," I yelled. People dressed in black came in. Each had a Poke' ball. They threw it in the air. Some had a Hydreigon, some had a Zweilous, and some had a Deino.

"Attack," yelled a familiar voice. All of the Pokémon shot hyper beams at us. I yelled and the last thing I remember seeing was my wife yelling and my son hitting the floor.

…_**Meanwhile…**_

"No! The champion," I yelled looking down.

"King Arceus, we could protect him," my servants said.

"Yes MewTwo, you may take him into safety," I said.

**Me: That was so sad :'( So, this was a short chapter. I will update soon for you guys. Remember to please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 1

The Path of a Master Chapter 1

**Me: I actually updated this pretty fast. This top part is going to be short because I don't have the main character in the story yet…. So now I will go to the reviews….**

_**ILovedogs12: **_That was so sad but update soon

_**Wintergirl:**_ I got an OC. Well Merry Early Christmas

_**Reshiramluverfusion:**_ AN UPDATE!

_**Gunsandgames: **_That was a lot of hyperbeams. And you updated

_**Luna23111:**_ Awesome Story!

_**Silverdragon98:**_ I LOVE THIS!

**Me: So those were the reviews. Now we will go on to the story. This won't be so sad….. Well let's go on.**

_**...13 years later after the tragic incident…**_

"Wake up, NOW," someone yelled. It was the evil lady.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you got school," she yelled. I hated everything about her. She always wore a yellow sundress, huge glasses, and bright red lipstick. She was African-American and had her greyish-black hair in a braid. She was the one who woke all of the kids up.

"I hate school," I said.

"Chris," she yelled.

"Fine," I said. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. My jet-black hair was spiked up as usual. I smiled. My sharp facial features showed. It was weird. My eyes were a violent orange.

"Are you done," she yelled.

"Yes," I said. My voice was pretty deep, it sounded like a 16 year olds. I got ready and headed to the campus. I was in an orphanage. I hated it. I was stuck with little babies to 17 year olds. They were all in one school. I went into the classroom. I listened to my math teacher lecture on Algebra. I fell asleep. Then my name was called on the intercom.

_Chris 3425 come to the adoption office_ the head master called.

"Lucky," everyone groaned. I was going to be adopted or rejected again. I entered the adoption office. I saw a man; he had white hair, a white tuxedo with a yellow spot on the back, and had black shoes. He had green eyes.

"Hello," he said. His voice had a powerful part to it.

"Hi," I said. Then the lady that ran the office introduced me.

"This is Chris," she said.

"Hello Chris," the man said.

"Hi," I said. If the guy adopted me, I would probably live in a mansion because he looked rich. The man and the lady were talking. After about 15 minutes, he told me to come with him.

"Ok," I said. I followed him to a very nice car.

"Wow, I love Ferrari's," I said.

"You do, that's great," the man said. He drove pretty fast. Soon he slammed the gas pedal down. The car went faster and faster. I yelled.

"Stop," I said. He stopped. We were not in the city. We were on some gigantic island.

"WTF," I said.

"Hello," he said. He shimmered like a mirage. In the middle of him, I saw some huge creature. Then the man changed. He turned into this huge creature.

"Finally, I am out of this disguise," he said. I didn't say anything. All I knew was that my jaw hit the ground.

"I am the king of life," he said, "I am Arceus, the king of Pokémon."

"Hold on," I said.

"POKEMON IS REAL!" I said.

"Yeah," he said annoyed.

"AWESOME,"I say.

"Ok, calm down. We need to talk. The reason why you are an orphan is because your parents were murdered. An evil gang of people killed them," Arceus said.

"How?" I asked.

"The guys had very strong Pokémon, and they used an extremely powerful move on your parents," Arceus said. Suddenly I had a flashback. A man was holding me. He looked just like me.

"He is so cute," he said. It sounded like 3 of him were talking at once.

"He is," a woman said.

"I am so glad we are his parents," they said. Those were my parents! Then I saw at the window dozens of guys dressed in black. They all had Pokeballs. They let them go and dozens of Dinosaur like Pokémon came out. My parents screamed as many flashing lights hit them. I fell to the floor. That explained my scar on my shoulder. That's what I fell on. Then the flashback ended.

"What the heck," I said.

"That's what happened," Arceus said.

"Oh," I said.

"It was indeed really sad," Arceus said.

"Yeah," I said.

"But, you need to be a Pokémon trainer if you want to defeat the people who killed your parents," Arceus said.  
"Ok, but how," I asked.

"Over there, in that building, you will get your first Pokémon," he said.

"Ok," I said.

"Bye and I will become your Pokémon when I know you are ready," he said.

"Ok," I said. I ran up the hill to the building. There was a girl already inside.

"I choose Snivy," she said. A green Pokémon leaped into her arms.

"It's so cute," she said. She ran into me.

"Watch it," she said. I didn't listen because I was too busy staring at her beautiful light brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes that melted when you stared at them, and her nice smile.

"Hello," she said waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry," I said.

"Well bye," she said and took off. I went up to a lady. She was very busy. She had brown hair, black eyes, a labcoat, and levis on.

"Hello, I am Prof. Willow," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"Welcome to the Xeno Region," she said.

"Well I am here to get my Pokémon," I said.

"Well I don't have any more except for this one," she said pointing at some bug thing.

"This is a Trapinch," she said.

"Hi," I said. Trapinch's eyes glowed. It was happy to have me chosen as a partner.

"Let's go," I said.

"HOLD ON, I have a Pokedex," she said. She gave me a blue IPhone.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," she said. After that I was out the door.

**Me: I am so sorry I didn't out anyone' oc in. I will promise to do them in the next chapter.**

**Chris: Yes, he is sorry.**

**Me: So right now I am listening to Gangdam Style. I **_**LOVE IT**_

**Chris: Yeah *starts dancing***

**Me: -_-**

**Chris: Eyyy, Sexy Lady**

**Me: 0-0**

**Chris: Oppa Gangdam Style**

**Me: So never mind, so now please review and favorite…..**

**Chris: Random Korean singing**

**Me: How did you learn that!**

**Chris: I don't know**


End file.
